Prim
by This Girl is on FIRE
Summary: Loosely based on the song Lucy by Skillet. Katniss visits Prim's grave and receives a surprise visit that night.


**Here's a story based on Lucy by Skillet. Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR SKILLET**

* * *

Hey, Prim. I still remember your name even after all these years. This is the first time I've visited your grave in 2 decades. I'm sorry, it just hurt to much. I left you a dozen primroses. I cleaned it up a bit, wiped the layer of coal dust away. I just came to talk to you. I want you to know that me and Peeta got married. Gor real this time. We had two kids, a boy and a girl. We named one after you. Her names Primrose Rue Mellark. You remember Rue, right? The boy is Rye Cinna Mellark. Named after Peeta's father and my stylist in the Games. God, so many people died. I don't blame you if you hate me, I hated me too for awhile.

Now that it's over all I want to do is hold her. I'd give up almost anything in the world to see my little duck again. If I could, I'd go back in time and redo my first Games. I'd let Peeta win and I'd die. He'd go back home and find another girl. You and everyone else I love would be alive and happy.

Hey, Prim. I remembered your birthday. August 7th. Everyone says it would bring some closure to say your name. Prim. Prim. Prim. I brought Peeta and the kids. We're telling them all about their aunt Prim. How she was a healer, how she loved everyone and everyone loved her, and how brave she was. But nothing will ever bring you back. I'm sorry, Prim.

* * *

_I'm standing in beautiful meadow. The grass is green, dandelions everywhere, the sky is a muted pink color, the edges are lined with weeping willows and cherry blossom trees are all around the perimeter, the pink tinted petals from the cherry blossom trees and the dandelion fluff are floating around in te sweet smelling air making for a snow like effect. My surroundings are a little blurry. In the distance, I see a small, frail little girl with golden locks that seem almost as though they're floating, sitting under a willow, weaving a crown out of flowers. The girl is wearing a white, sleeveless, gossamer gown that reaches down to her ankles, she's barefoot and slightly transparent. I don't know why, but I'm drawn to this child. I'm a few feet away from her when she turns her head and looks at me with big, blue eyes and a soft smile. I suddenly recognize this girl._

_ "Prim," I whisper. _

_ She stands up and greets me, she's still 13. She's exactly as I remember. She gives off a feeling of serenity and purity. _

_ "Where are we?" I ask._

_ "Heaven," she states simply. I nod._

_ "Would you do me a favor and tell me the date? We don't keep track of earths time here and I'm curious," she says._

_ I tell her it's the 7th of August, 4175. I'm still in awe that I'm standing with my dead little sister, having a conversation, though it feels so natural._

_ "4175. It feels like just this morning I was in D-13, preparing to go to the Capitol. It feels like I was only alive for a minute, life really is short. People are only alive for a few decades, a century at the most, then your here or in the Other Place for an eternity," Prim sighs.__  
_

_ She speaks like an old woman, trapped inside a child's body forever, which in a way she is. Prim was always wise beyond her years. _

_ "Who else is here?" I question. I want to know that my friends are here, in Heaven, and not the Other Place, as she put it._

_ "The ones I know are Rue, Madge, Haymitch," he died last year,"Finnick, that old woman, Mags, Cinna, Peeta's brothers and father, and a few others. Dad's here, too. All the tributes who died from every Hunger Games are here. Even the Careers, because beneath that killing mantra, they were just misguided children. I also found Lady and Buttercup! You can't see them, though. I'm the only one who has permission to see you."_

_ We talk and laugh for a little while, walking hand in hand, until Prim has to leave._

_"I love you," I tell my sister._

_"I love you, too. We'll be together again someday. I promise," Prim says to me. I pull her into a hug until I'm snapped out of paradise._

* * *

I wake up, crying. Peeta wakes up too and starts comforting me.

"Shh, it's okay, it was just a dream. It's not real," he whispers in my ear, thinking I had another nightmare.

"No, it was real! Prim was there and we were in Heaven, and everything was great and then I just had to wake up! I want to go back!" I scream, accidentally awakening Rye and Rose.

They climb into bed with us rubbing their eyes.

"What is it, mama?" my daughter asks.

I calm down a bit and reply, "Nothing. I just miss my sister."

"Aunty Prim?" Rye says, and I nod.

"Don't worry, mama. We'll all be together again someday. I promise," she tells me, in a way that's hauntingly similar to what Prim said to me.

"Yes, yes we will, sweetie."


End file.
